


White Paper

by yoshitsune



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gale became Serph's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Paper

Gale offered his throat on the day of Serph's victory. Gale's plans had failed him, and his tribe. He knelt in the mud and waited for the enemy's leader to cut his throat. However, Serph took his hand and smeared blood across the yellow marking on Gale's uniform. The layered colours made an imitation of those Serph's tribe wore. Gale couldn't comprehend it.  
  
With the knife, instead of cutting Gale's throat, Serph nicked his own thumb. Gale stared at the blood that welled out. He had never seen Serph bleed before. Gale started when Serph marked his neck with blood. It sent an unknown shiver down his spine.  
  
After the awakening, they discovered memory. And with memory they could recall experiences they had never been aware of. They discovered new experiences, and their memories grew.  
  
Gale's throat was a blank page. Serph's teeth and claws worked over it, in tiny gestures, in grand statements. Whether he created nonsense or something of deep meaning hardly mattered to Serph. It was his.  
  
Each stroke of Serph's teeth and tongue could wake them up, and give them hunger for something besides meat and blood.


End file.
